


Ryan Ross and Lip Gloss

by cxyxte



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom
Genre: Afycso, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Panic! - Freeform, Spyan, rycer, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyxte/pseuds/cxyxte
Summary: Somebody let Ryan buy lip gloss.Spencer appreciates it.





	Ryan Ross and Lip Gloss

Spencer was going to  _die._

Ryan wearing makeup was fine. Ryan making the rest of the band was less fine, but still, it was fine. But that had just been eyeliner, some eyeshadow here and there, a touch of concealer every once in a while. 

And then Ryan had started wearing lipgloss.

At first, Spencer hadn't really noticed it. He generally tried not to stare at his best friend's mouth for long periods of time. After a week or so, though, the lights would start catching the gleam on Ryan's lips whenever he turned towards Spencer onstage, and it clicked.

_Lipgloss._

It wasn't fair. Spencer, admittedly, already thought Ryan was attractive, all sharp hipbones and smooth skin and flat stomach. This was too much. It was especially torturous in the dressing room, Ryan letting his mouth fall open as he slathered on the gloss and Spencer practically drooling all over him. Jon kept catching his eye and winking, and Brendon was being even less subtle - pursing his lips, wiggling his eyebrows, and generally being awful. 

One night, a few hours before a show, Ryan had forced Spencer to come with him and "critique his work, c'mon, Spence! How am I supposed to improve without someone helping?" Brendon and Jon had made up half-assed excuses, so Spencer had to head into the dressing room with Ryan, sitting next to him as he prepared his 'artwork'.

"So, what do you think?" Ryan asked suddenly, dropping the tube of lipgloss and startling Spencer out of his trance. He had little birds scattered over his cheeks, staining his skin in shades of blue and purple and black. And, of course, his lips were sparkly, tinged with pink. 

"What?" Spencer replied, watching the way Ryan's lips parted around a sigh, "Oh, uh. Uh. You have.." He reached out, brushing his thumb just under Ryan's bottom lip to clean a smear of lipgloss. It was probably just a trick of the light, but he could have sworn Ryan started to blush underneath his birds.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when my writer's block ends  
> more later bc im writing this at like midnight and i need to go repent


End file.
